Fake Diva
by Twili-Shadow
Summary: It's Teto's birthday and April fool's day! When she gets home and there doesn't seem like anyone's home, could it be that they forgot her birthday over April fool's day? Or perhaps, do they have other plans for her that she isn't aware of? (There's a song included in this and it's a long one-shot! Bit of TetoxRuko but not very noticeable.)


So this is a fanfict with some parts of a song in it. Bits of the song are in italic and this one-shot is for Teto's birthday! The song included in this is called A Fake diva. I don't hate any Utaus I swear. So no flame if Ritsu and Tei are quite mean in this story okay? Tei's my new favourite too so, this is just part of the story. I don't know many Utaus, I only know Teto, Ritsu, Ruko and the most recent I've discovered, Tei, so this isn't a big Utau family in this story so I apologize. Just a bit of warning, there's gonna be some RukoxTeto but only a bit, I doubt it'll be very noticeable but it's okay. Oh yeah and it's always Teto's pov and since the song is in italics well...What she thinks will be in italics too but placed in a different way to be distinct from the song. If someone wants the link for the song just pm me or tell me in a review and I'll give the link with the english subtitles. Even though this is a style I've never written in before and my first one-shot, I hope y'all like it! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids or Utaus, they rightfully belong to the ones who created them. (Though if I did, Cul and Tei would sing more songs!)  
**

* * *

_**Fake Diva**_

**April 1, 2014**

_In April fool's Day, Every jokes would be forgiven, it's a once-a-year ceremony when people compete their jokes.  
_

That, is why I hope my friends won't forget that today, April fool's day is my birthday. I will forgive their jokes like every year for this day but I really hope that this time they don't forget this is a special day for me too, different from them but still the same nonetheless.

I look around the dresses on sale in the shop I'm in, it's packed full with lively people everywhere, it's quite noisy but I pay it no mind. Instead, I focus on the dress in front of me, inspecting every inch of it. It was a rather simple dress, pink and red with a few stray ribbons, it matches my fushia hair and red eyes, perfect for my birthday. It's a taker!

I walk over to the counter where the cashier girl is waiting patiently for another customer to buy something.

"Hello to you Miss." she greets me with a smile._ How nice to see someone eager and happy to work!_

"Hello to you too. Having a good day?" I ask her while returning her smile.

"My, yes! Business is booming lately! My boss will be pleased, maybe I'll even get a promotion!" She says happily while scanning my dress.

"Say, do you work here often? Because I come here quite regularly and the other cashiers who served me well... They weren't as cheery as you, Anna." I say while checking her plate with her name written on it.

"Not really but I wish I did though! I only work Tuesday, Friday and Sunday at 9pm to 13h30am. That'll be 52,75$ please."

"I'll pay with a credit." I say as she hands me the machine to slide the credit card in. _I'll have to thank Ritsu for lending me his credit card! Though I shouldn't mention the price to him..._

"Thanks for your purchase! I'm sure it'll suit you beautifully! Oh, right! I haven't got your name." She demands while smiling brightly.

"Teto. Kasane Teto" I answer proudly.

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're that famous Utau signer! My favourite song of yours is Kasane Territory, it was your first song right?"

"Yep, I had to introduce myself to the world as an official Utau so I had to write a song to represent myself." I say proudly again, happy to have fans who admire me.

Before she had the chance to reply, the sound of banging against the windows and the whistles of the wind caught my attention.

"Oh no! Please no!" I plead as I ran toward a window, earning a few glares in the process. As I look through the thick glass, my fears were confirmed. It was raining hard outside, a real downpour. The worst thing is, I don't have a car. The streets were overflowing with water and the sidewalks were completely flooded. Talk about a great day for a birthday! "Dammit, why now?" I curse. I quickly waved goodbye to Anna and ran out of the shop prepared to face my fate and hope that my dress wouldn't get too soaked.

_We would make careful preparations, and an official-page-like website. If a person clicking the link to the pages, we'd laugh at him like this: 'You are SO fool.'_

After my long run to get home in a hurry, I feel completely drained of energy. My clothes are soaking wet, my dress is not in a better condition than my clothes and I'm cold to the bones. It doesn't take long until I shiver uncontrollably. I take a few minutes to recover from my run, still panting under the harsh rain._ I'll probably catch a cold if I stay more time in this weather but I really need to catch my breath. Ruko's gonna kill me... She's the one who washes everyone's clothes because let's face it, Ruko is an hermaphrodite, both male and female at the same time, so it's just natural that she does the laundry right? I mean, unlike Tei who was the one who did that chore before her, she never complaints. She is soooo gonna kill me!_

_'That'll be fun!' VIPPERs began talking about this plan on a secret thread in the 2chBBS._

I regain my composure and enter the building that I call home. I don't live alone in this house, Me, Ruko, Tei and Ritsu live all together. We're the Utau family in some ways but I can also decide to live with the famous Vocaloid Diva Miku, if I ever wanted._ Miku... I wonder how she's doing right now._

When I enter my home, I'm surprise to see that every light is turned off and it doesn't seem like anybody's home. Yet I clearly remember telling Ritsu and Ruko I had errands to run and that Ritsu lend me his credit card. _Oh, that's right. It's also April fool's day today too? Just my luck, as usual they'll have traps set up in the house! I just have to be careful where I step but I can hardly see anything without any light and the interruptor is near the stairs that go up. Why do they have to make it difficult every year?_ As I blindly walk toward what I think are the stair, I hear the floor cracking under me, the house seems so eerie now.

"Okay Tei! You win! You could easily kill me with no lights on, even with my reflexes! Happy you psychopath? Now turn on the lights so I can see something!" I scream hoping this was just Tei's way of arguing to be able to kill me in the dark again if I ever layed a hand on her precious Len-kun. No answer. I'm sure she's laughing her butt off somewhere by now. Still walking clumsily in the dark hoping to reach the interruptor I stumble on something hard and whatever it was, it broke. The sound it made was like a hollow cracking... _Something hard and hollow cracking, I don't think I'd like to know what it was... Probably Tei's idea again._

I sigh as I try to stand, I'm close to my destination I'm sure of it. I suddenly hear a menacing laugh near me, I jump in fright because this is totally not Tei's voice even when she laughed menacingly like that. "Dammit, cut it out you guys!" I curse.

"Coward." the menacing voice laughed. "A pathetic little failure like you are, will never be able to become a top rank Vocaloid." It laughed again.

I shudder at the words._ What kind of sorcery is this?! How can it know my biggest dream that I hope to achieve one day?! Only Miku, Ritsu, Tei and Ruko knows about that! This can't be a freaking machine that's saying all that!_ "Not true! One day I'll be as famous as Miku! Whatever you are, you're not scarring me, you're just a programmed freaky machine! You don't know anything about me!" I scream. _I can't believe I'm arguing with a machine. Perhaps I'm really tired._

"Oh I do know about you, Kasane Teto. You are a joke, a piece of garbage that was meant to be tossed aside after the 24 hours life plan. You are a mere puppet who was meant to burn in hell after serving your purpose. A mere joke who was supposed to burn to ashes for she's only purpose was to trick people to believe that you are a Vocaloid. Do you want to repeat the same mistake? If you become a Vocaloid one day, would the world truly believe you after you deceived them the first time? Hahaha, dream little one but you'll get hated!" It said again.

_Many creators gathered to join in and so the preparations go on. This is the birth of 'Kasane Teto', a cute and tsundere doll. So many jokes, so many deceived. So many laughter and smiles. Today is April Fool's Day. 'You are SO fool!'_

I feel my eyes begin to water, this is just too much. _If this is a prank, I think harassment is a better word for it and I really hate their prank this year! How could they?! They know how much I hate when this subjects comes up! I always end up crying! How could they?!_ I try to hold my tears but it's too much and soon I feel the wet drops falling from my eyes. I hear the voice laugh again, I don't want to hear it anymore, I put my hands up my ears hoping to no longer hear its threats. I can still hear them, I feel like I'm going insane. _So this is how Tei feels most of the time... _Out of fear, a shaky high pitch scream escapes my lungs as I hug my knees and close my eyes.

"Teto? What's all that ruckus?" A sleepy voice murmured loud enough for me to hear and recognize. The lights turn on and I see Ruko making her way down the stairs. I don't give her time to walk over to me instead I dash over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and bury my head against her shoulder crying uncontrollably.

"Teto what happened? I had a beautiful dream than I heard a scream, I think you managed to wake me up." She says while rubbing my back in order to comfort me.

I look in the hallway and I notice that the thing that broke was indeed a skull, one that Tei made with journal paper, glue and argile, it was quite fragile and now I broke it, she's so gonna kill me now. "There...There was a voice... who was talking to me about...The..j-joke" I hiccuped.

"Ssh, it's alright now, it's over. It was probably your imagination. Are you okay now?" She asks me concerned.

"I...I don't know. Where's Tei and Ritsu?" I ask while lifting my head to meet her heterochromatic eyes.

"I dunno, I was just taking a nice nap and I heard you yell and that woke me up."

"Sorry about that, what was your dream?" I ask her curiously.

"Chasing coffee..." She yawns.

"That's so typical of you." I laugh a little. Whenever I felt down, Ruko was always the one who took care of me even if most the time she always fell asleep while I was talking but she was always there for me, never laughed about my troubles or anything. To me she's like an older sister, considering her height and personality.

"Whad'ya bought there Teto? Oooh is that a dress? Having a date?" She asks playfully while peeking in my bag.

"No way! Can't I just buy stuff for myself once in a while? It's drench, can you take of it?"

"You interrupted my nap just to take care of your dress? I'll bet you'll want to wear it tonight right? Damn it Teto, can't a girl get her beauty sleep around here?" She says angrily.

_Oh no, she gets so mad when someone manages to wake her up without a good reason! _"Well yeah, I'd like you to take care of it but it wasn't why I screamed and woke you up, honest!" I tell her while putting my hands in the air to protest.

"Yeah, whatever. If I wasn't woken up by Ritsu, Tei and you, I'd still be fast asleep chasing my vanilla coffee. Teto, here's the plan, You go wash that dress and look for Ritsu and Tei while I go back to my nap alright? I don't want to see Tei on the TV news again for attempted murder got it?" She demands while yawning her mouth off.

"Wait, Ritsu and Tei woke you up?! For what reason? Are they still home? I'll go look for them if you tell me!" I plead her with my cute puppy eyes, I know she can't resist me when I do that.

"Nrggh, Teto! Stop that look please! Tei asked me where she could find a megaphone and chicken bones. Ritsu asked me where to find the digital voice mixer and permanent red paint and I fell back asleep dreaming that I was chasing a vanilla coffee before you woke me up too! Now please cut it out with that look Teto or I'll pet you drill hair!" She says embarrassed, probably fighting the urge to pet me.

Hearing her saying that my hair looked like drills infuriated me, so I give her a deadly glare that clearly says ' Say my hair looks like drills again and you die, Ruko.' She jumps in fright and for once she looks awake.

"I'm sorry but you gave me that puppy look and you're terribly cute when you do that and you know it! So it was just payback! Please don't prank me tomorrow, I never prank you on April Fool's day! In fact, I never prank you, so please spare me!" She pleads.

_She is cute pleading like that too, makes me want to hug her... _I blush and shook my head to clear the thought that just crossed my mind. I'm well known for pulling pranks on everyone pretty much every day except April Fool's Day so that day is sorta payback time for all I did. _Maybe I should lay low with the pranks, maybe they'll remember my birthday if I do._ "I always spare you the next day, Ruko and you know it. Now go back to your nap and go catch your fleeing coffee!"

I began taking my leave but she stopped me in my track when I heard her say: "How about giving me a huggie for comforting you Princess?"

I turn toward her, rolling my eyes. "No way, you can go hug Tei's Len-kun for all I care!" I tell her while looking the floor, finding it more interesting than it should have been.

"You know she'd truly kill me for that. Besides, as much as I pity the boy, I think he deserves it with Tei being ready to chop anyone's' head off if they layed a hand on him. Wait a minute, you wouldn't care if I die? That's cold Princess! You tsundere you! But no matter what harsh things you say, I know you like me!" She winked, making me blush in the process. I have enough of her teasing so I leave her there and run to the basement.

_The creators had been enthusiastic only for today's ceremony. Late at night, the ceremony would be over. Burning all of the ornaments, people laugh and smile around the fire. That's the final ritual of the ceremony. _

I open the door to the basement, and flip the switch for the light. As I begin my way down the stairs, the door shuts down behind me and the lights flicker for a few seconds. I don't know what their prank is this year but I'm pretty sure that Tei and Ritsu are in this together and tomorrow, I'll give them the whooping of their life. I don't mind the door being closed, after all the lights are still on. I look around for anything that might look suspicious but it seems everything is in the right place, the sofa, the fridge and other stuff that would be worth selling are in the right place, nothing was moved. _Weird... Maybe a trap on the floor? _ I look down to catch sight of a red shining liquid but as soon as I did that, the lights went out again and this time for good. I was never good with being in the dark, it always scared me and gave me nightmares, so Ritsu would always come to read me a bedtime story and I'd always fall asleep during it. Heh, good times but I'm too old for that now. Bein 30 years old in chimera age while looking like a 15 soon to be a 16 years old in human age, I was not to be treated like a kid.

"Tei, Ritsu! This isn't funny! Open the damn lights!"I yell. I'm a bit afraid to walk forward because of the red liquid that I saw that I didn't want to step into, even though I suspected it was the red paint that Ritsu asked Ruko when he woke her up.

"We meet again Kasane Teto." A familiar menacing laugh said. _No, not again... Who is that voice? It doesn't have Tei or Ritsu's voice!_

"What fun do you have in pestering me, freaky machine?! I knew it wasn't my imagination!"

"More fun than you could ever imagine little one. It's quite fun to torture a cute little piece of garbage like you, you have no idea how much! Abandoned by the very people who created you, created to fool and joke people only for one day. The creation of a fake Vocaloid with no voice! A Vocaloid with no voice who could not sing, a broken dream. What do they do with Vocaloids who can't sing? They throw them away or to be more specific, either burned or disactivated."

_No matter how large-scale they had prepared for it, it'll become just a wreckage of a deception in the next day. The ceremony was nearly over, and the creators left the place one by one. Now, a cute and tsundere doll must be disposed of. Kasane Teto, she's a lovely flower blooming sadly. Her life was just for one day._

I feel my throat tightened and my legs getting weaker, I was losing my balance as it said those awful things. The only argument I could say, was that the voice was wrong, not all Vocaloid were thrown away if they didn't have a voice. There are two living proof, two Vocaloids with no voice and they weren't thrown away...

"Not...all of them... W-what about Haku Yowane and Neru Akita? They...They don't have a voice... If they want to sing a song, they need to modify Miku or Kagamine Rin's voice..." I argue feebly trying not to cry.

"Hmph, those two are Hatsune Miku's failures and yet they became popular so they couldn't throw them away. Weirdly, only Yowane Haku gets called 'Fake Miku or Miku Failure', yet she looks nothing like her unlike Akita Neru! Anyways, they are failures like you but less worst. I mean, they didn't deceived anyone, they haven't pulled a joke on anyone unlike you."

_Once upon a time, there was a fake Vocaloid made by the atrocious VIPPERs to trick the Nico-chu people for fun. The ceremony ended at twelve o'clock when the signal of Nico Nico Douga sounded. What a Diva with no voice thought all by herself could not be known._

My legs gave out and I fell on my knee, trying to keep myself upright but just couldn't. As my hands barely brushed the floor, I felt a warm fluid against my palm, out of instinct I shriek and quickly pull my hands away from whatever substance it was. I could no longer bear it, all this sheer fear and memories of 'the joke', were weighting me down and I started to cry silently. I felt my tears sliding down my cheeks and drop to the ground with a audible sound. My eyes stung from all this crying and yet no one could help me. Ruko was probably fast asleep and probably wouldn't hear me from the basement, I was alone here.

"I-I... just w-wanted... to sing...that d-day..." I whispered, sobbing quietly.

_At last the time had come. There sounded an ending bell. Surrounded by a flame, she said: 'I...wanted to sing, too...' Kasane Teto, she's a flower fading away in a blaze brilliantly. Later on, people talk about her, 'Oh, she's just a fake Vocaloid.' Kasane Teto, she's a flower faded away in a blaze. A miserable clown doll she was. Nothing was real. Disappearing alone. An abortive flower, a fake Diva. She was doomed._

"Of course you did. That's why I'm gonna give you a chance and tell you where the interruptor is. The wall next to the sofa is where the other interruptor is. Good luck swimming, Kasane Teto!" It laughed.

_Swimming? For pity's sake, what did it mean by swimming? Please let this be over soon, I can't take it anymore... _I look at my hands who touched the unknown substance a few minutes ago and notice that it had hardened. I couldn't see the color properly but I'm pretty sure that it's red. I remember Ruko telling me that Ritsu wanted to know where he could find some permanent red paint, that thing on the floor was probably it mixed with water or oil or something. _Wait... Permanent? _I look at my hands in horror as I understand that permanent means unwashable, stays there forever, no matter how many times you wash it with soap and that voice wants me to go waltz in there getting my favourite clothes stained of that? _No way I will. _I try to grab whatever object was near to try and pull myself up but all I grab is air, there's nothing in my reach to grab. I opted to place one of my hands on my knee and the other on the soaked floor to try and pull myself without the need of an object.

I stand and make my way toward what I distinguish to be the sofa. I'm walking in that paint that Tei probably wanted me to think of it as blood but since I know what it is exactly I'm not scared of it, I just don't want my clothes to touch that stuff though. I finally manage to reach the sofa and the interruptor, or at least I think it's the wall that the creepy voice mentioned but as soon as I rest my hand on the wall, it collapses making me fall with it.

_The ceremony fire burns my body, I was born from a lie and dead to nothingness. People deceived by me, would they forgive me...? No matter how I wanted to sing, there's no voice. A Diva with no voice. Everything was...a lie. _

I finish my fall in the 'arms' of something hard, loose but firm. Feeling the hard contact, I open my eyes to see the skull of a dead. Fear washes over me in an instant, I panic as I try to get away from the dead but it only seemed to worsen my situation because the skeleton crumbles over me. All the pieces of bones were falling on me, I had to use my arms to protect myself but not to avail, it still rained down on me nonetheless, I was at its mercy.

_I will be burnt down soon, nobody will care about me, nobody will remember me. Is this my atonement?_

_I fear the death, I hate seeing skeletons, I hate and fear everything that is related to horror movies or whatever! Get away! Get away! _Shaking out of pure fear, a bloodcurdling scream escapes my lungs, I can't think properly anymore_, _my breath is shaky, I'm all sweaty due to the rain and to all this fear and I'm crying without end. I hear the door opening and yet, I don't have the strength nor the state to get out of here. I whimper as I feel delicate arms wrap themselves around me, I dare to look up to see a blur of teal, I'd recognize that teal anywhere. A flashlight turns on, the light blinds me a bit but I know who it is that saved me. She saved me that 'day' too...

_WAIT. The creators who left the ceremony place and the girl who sang by deputy for you. They never forgot you. Of course you can sing, dear._

_I remember so cleary that it was her and her creators that saved me. I remember when she wiped my tears away with her gentle hand, I remember her embrace from that day. The creators and her, they were smiling at me that day, they gave me hope, they gave me a future. Some people would think that being the most famous Vocaloid, she'd be a bitch but it's not her case. She saved me, she gave my life purpose and she gave me a chance to sing for all that I am, I own her my life, in a way, she's my first friend I ever had. Hatsune Miku, the famous Vocaloid saved me. _I return the embrace and look up too meet her brilliant teal eyes, she's smiling and I return her smile with a small one.

_I got the heart of Utau, I got a voice of my own soul, I got a future. The broken clock begun to ticktack again. Having a cute and tsundere and neko voice, a Diva who get her own voice, revived from ashes. Do you still remember me? Recall me if you don't! I have something to tell you now, it is not a lie; 'listen to my songs!' Kasane Teto, she's a lovely flower coming back to us_.

Miku pointed her flashlight in every corner of the room, she somehow knew there's was someone else in this basement, someone that we haven't seen.

"Tei, Ritsu, I know you two are in here, your fun is over!" She said sounding real serious. Her flashlight stopped at the fridge, something was poking out of it. She got up to take a closer look so I decide to go with her clinging to her arm. The thing that was poking out was a black megaphone, it had the digital voice mixer attached to it, which would explain that voice I heard. She opened the cover to find a certain silver haired damsel and a certain flaming red haired crossdresser sat in the cold box. The flaming red haired shivered while the other looked perfectly fine with this cold.

"Ritsu, Tei, explanations now!" Miku growled. She looked really mad and I've rarely seen Miku mad about anything so this is somewhat of a surprise.

"Hatsune Miku..." Tei looked at her, rage evident in her eyes.

"Drop it Tei. You ought to know that I date Megurine Luka and not Kagamine Len. Anyways, this isn't the issue here, Missy. Why on earth would you terrorize Teto like that?! Isn't she part of the family now? Ritsu, I never thought you would stand so low as to help Tei with this plan!" She almost screamed, it was clear that she was mad.

Ritsu's head dropped low, he was probably feeling ashamed of himself. While Tei was still glaring at Miku, smiling a devilish smile. A long awkward silence sat in as neither of the pranksters wanted to talk of what just happened. Finally Ritsu spoke up.

"It was just a joke... We didn't want to hurt Teto-chan. All we said well... We only wanted her to get scared and scream her heart out. I said the things that were less hurtful tough, I swear! Please Miku-sama, I'm sorry!" he explained

"That doesn't explain much Ritsu. Tei, want to share what happened with us?" She glared at her.

"Heh, it was worth it. She was utterly terrified! Besides, all we said, we didn't meant it except the Vocaloid part. Come on, who would believe her if she became one? If she was to become one, it'll probably be at one of her birthdays and people will think it's another April Fool's joke and they won't believe her! Our words may have been hurtful but we had no intention of hurting her and we just wanted to scare her, so that's why the lights were always off and since she hates horror stuff, well I thought that red paint for blood and chicken bones for a human skeleton should scare her quite a bit. But you interrupted things! We had almost finished with her! Why the hell did you have to come! You know you're not wanted here, not by me anyways." She says with venom in her voice. I almost want to separate Tei and Miku because that'll probably finish into a fight or another one of Tei's attempts to murder my savior.

"Ruko called me saying that Teto would probably need some company because she thought you two were not home anymore, which would have left Teto alone. That and saying that she couldn't spend some time with her because she had a dream to catch... What you two did, is unforgivable. Ritsu, I never once thought you could pull something like that, I'm disappointed you know."

"What are you gonna do to us Miss popular? This is OUR home, you have no authority here!" Tei smirked, happy to have found a way out of this mess she made.

"I don't have any authority over this house nor you, Ritsu and Ruko but I have one over Teto-chan. If she wants, she can live with me to her heart's content. She can live with me or just spend a day at my home, it's entirely up to her." She says flatly. Ritsu got out of the freezing box to face me, hesitating a bit. I'm shocked to feel his cold arms pull me into a hug, I wonder if I should push him back or return his embrace or perhaps the third choice, to not move a bit. I decide to return his embrace regardless.

"I'm sorry Teto-chan, I'll never do that again I swear. I don't want my big sis to leave because of me." He says, understanding that I could leave any moment.

"Aww don't forget me! I know I may be cruel at times but... I love you little sis, and I may be insane and putting this little family into lots of troubles but I still care about you okay?" Tei said no longer caring about Miku's prensence. She got out of the box to join our little family hug, only Ruko was missing from it.

I love having this much attention to myself but it felt wrong because of what they did, that and their bodies were freezing cold. Gently I break up the family hug and took my place next to Miku. As much as I despise what they did, they're still like a family to me but I'd like to spend some time away from them and forget about them for a little while. Plus, it's my birthday and they've completely ruined it. They know that today is my birthday and yet all I got was a big damned prank. Only Ruko was nice enough with me. My decision is made.

"I'm going to live with Miku for a while and it's not just because of your dumb prank but because of something you forgot over it and I can't accept that. Until you remember what it is, I won't be coming back here!" I tell them with determination. They looked shocked for a moment then their expression is one of hurt and shame. All I want is to get to Miku's home and take a nice warm bath, I'll miss Ruko the most but I know that my family will remember what they've forgotten soon, they aren't as stupid as they might seem.

I take Miku's hand into my own and walk out of my home to reach her car. Miku-chan's house isn't very far from here, I could even walk to it if I wanted but it's still raining outside so the car is a better option. During the ride none of us spoke, it was a comfortable silence though. I feel safe around Miku and the other Vocaloids but mostly Miku. When we arrive, Luka Megurine is already there to greet us. It seems like she knew why Miku brought me along as asks me if I'm alright and suggests that I should go take a bath while she takes care of my damp clothes. Luka often comes to see Miku and I don't mind, she's really nice though the reason she keeps coming is because she's Miku-chan's girlfriend and I respect my savior's tastes.

I take a long warm bath and after about an hour I decide that it was enough. Luka kindly brought me warm clothes for the night without peeking. They aren't mine but Miku's because we have similar size. They always have a spare room for me prepared, I feel like I have two families, I feel so lucky to have such a thing. I bid Miku and Luka goodnight as I retire for the night, thinking of what punishment Ruko will have for Tei and Ritsu, I know she'll probably hit them on the heads and curse them of bastards but except that, I don't know what she will do. Weirdly Tei is the oldest in the family being 19 while I'm the second oldest, Ruko the third oldest being 12 and Ritsu being 6 is the youngest of our weird little family. Yawning, I fall asleep peacefully.

I woke up to the distant bagging on a door, I rub my eyes as I try to remember where I am, knowing that I'm no longer in my room. I get up and pay a little visit to Miku's room, peeking through the crack in the door. What I see doesn't surprise me, Luka-chan and Miku-chan are cuddled up against each other, they seem so happy even in their sleep. I hear the bagging again and I wonder who could knock at this hour, the only person that I can think of is Lily or Gumi but it's not very likely. Suppressing a yawn I walk over to the entrance door and open it without thinking.

I'm still half-asleep but I see a silver haired girl with joy in her red crimson eyes with a flame haired boy crossdresser with satisfaction written over his dark purple eyes and a tall black haired hermaphrodite with a resigned look in her blue and red eye. I rub my eyes again thinking this is a dream but they're still standing there. "Mooooorning, what are you all doing here?" I ask them.

"Here sis, you forgot your dress yesterday and unfortunately I saw the receipt but don't worry, think of it as a free gift!" Ritsu said happily.

"Can we come in? This box is getting a bit heavy!" Tei asked, she was holding a white box which looked precious by the way she was holding it. I let them come in and told them to not be too loud because of two heavy sleepers.

"I gave these two quite a cold shower yesterday, I know for sure that they won't do that again Teto-chan. Here ya go girl, another big step toward your Vocaloid dream." Ruko hands me a red box that I open quickly like a little kid in Christmas time. A new pair of headphones! This one is black and purple!

"Thanks Ruko! I love 'em!" Instead of giving her a hug, I pet her head just like she loves it. Within a few seconds a few purrs were heard.

"Come take a look at this little sis! I made this just for you! I'm a good cook you know." Tei winked opening the white box.

Inside was a black and red french bread or should I say a French bread cake, cherry flavor. I squeal as I see the French bread cake. I love French bread!

"You'll make a great wife Tei! I wanna eat it now!" I say impatiently.

"No you're not eating it now Teto! Sugar in the morning is bad for your health! Shouldn't you wake the lovebirds?" Tei asked.

"Nah, they'll wake on their own. But what's the occasion?"

"Are you stupid? For your birthday silly! Don't think we've forgotten! Well... Yeah, we did but Ruko didn't! She reminded us!" Ritsu said while his eyes were fixated on the cake.

"Happy birthday sis!" My brother and sisters said in unison.

"Even with all this you're still gonna get my prank revenge!" I say looking at Ritsu and Tei who just laughed.

"Happy birthday Teto-chan." I turn around to see Miku and Luka side by side to wish me a happy birthday.

"Yeah, pranks for everyone." I say smiling. Everyone knows that pranking is just my way of showing my love for the people that I like and they know that they're all gonna have a lot of 'em.

* * *

**Finally finished! First one-shot not first story though. I'm pretty proud with how it turned up but I guess I've overdone it, it's a bit long! It's just that when I have an idea, I write and I just can't stop! Writing stories is pretty fun! I'd like for Teto to be a Vocaloid one day but I know that if it happens, she'll cost money instead of being free. Anyways, Teto is one of my favourite Utau and I love all her songs so I really had to write a one-shot about her.******** You can pm me to have the link of the song included in this story, the song is called Fake Diva. ** Feel free to leave a review, helpful advise is always welcome, you can also pm me if ya don't feel like leaving a review for all to see, I'd understand and I'll most likely answer your pm. I normally answer all reviews I receive, unless it feels like it's not needed.  



End file.
